A night with Belmont
by Belmont
Summary: For Belmont fans. ;) You! -the reader, visit Belmont alone...and more.. THIS IS NOT A MARY SUE. co. written with Nico.


Disclaimer: We do not own Medabots and no matter what Nico thinks, she will never own Belmont..MWAHA!  
  
Nico: Story frame originally designed by Belmont. And chapter 4 of "Feeling special" WILL arrive, k?  
  
Belmont: Combed through and edited by Nico. This is to you all Belmont fans out there. Enjoy ;)  
  
(Time: Three years after the last World Ro-battle tournaments.)  
  
---  
  
~~*A Night with Belmont*~~  
  
The door opens and you find yourself looking at the overjoyed expression of a tall 15 year old blonde youth- Belmont.  
  
He greets you with a warm smile. "Come in, you must be cold out there."  
  
He steps aside and you walk in, allowing him to take your coat, hat and gloves. As he places them somewhere safe you walk over to a heater in the room and warm up.  
  
Belmont returns from a cloakroom and surprises you with a warm hug. He holds on until you nearly blush then pulls back slightly, still keeping his hands on your shoulders.  
  
"Long time, no see. It's good too see you again! It must have been three years since I last saw you at my party." He smiles warmly, "I'm glad you could make it tonight. I appreciate you coming all the way to Iceland to see me."  
  
You blush deeply at his smile and find yourself unable to meet his eyes. You look away and your gaze happens to fall on a parcel placed on a nearby table. From a distance you think you can read the words "Erika and Brass" on the return address.  
  
Seeing it has stirred your curiosity, Belmont walks over and picks it up.  
  
"This parcel was sent all the way from Japan. It's from a special friend. It arrived today and I was just going to open it.  
  
I know, why don't we go up to my room and open it together?"  
  
You nod in agreement and follow him through into a fairly large hall, up some carpeted stairs, through a corridor and past a few doors to his bedroom.  
  
He opens his bedroom door and you step inside a fairly large blue modern looking room.  
  
Belmont switches the light on besides the door, "Take a seat and make yourself comfortable."  
  
You look around the room while Belmont gets some scissors from his drawers to open the package. You then perch yourself on the end of his bed. Holding some scissors he takes a seat on the same edge and faces you.  
  
"This parcel has sent from Erika- my girlfriend." He cuts the string on the package and gathers it into a pile. "She was the girl I was with at the celebration party. Do you remember?"  
  
You nod and he continues.  
  
"We've been dating for 3 years now, ever since I meet her at the World Ro- battling tournaments in Japan. She's a kind, intelligent girl who's excellent at photography and can play the piano well. When she's older she wants to be a journalist. If her dream comes true we could travel the world together!"  
  
There was a slight pause and a wistful look softens the features of his face. Quietly he tells you-  
  
"I miss her."  
  
There is a longer pause.  
  
Slowly you turn your attention to the parcel.  
  
Out of the bubble wrapping, Belmont pulls out a finely decorated, thick, book-like object. A letter flutters out at the same time and you catch it before it reaches the carpet.  
  
"Look." Belmont holds the gift towards you; "It's a photo album."  
  
You reach out and trace your finger slowly over the personalised gold printing on the cover- "Belmont and Orkamar" it says.  
  
Then you ask him if you can read the letter. Surprisingly he nods.  
  
Feeling excited you open the pink envelope and take out a few sheets of scented coloured paper. You unfold them and start to read.  
  
"Dear Belmont and Orkamar, How are you both? I hope you like the gift I've sent you. Brass and I spent quite a while picking it out for you. You can fill in the missing gaps in the album with pictures I've sent and given you over the years. Even though it's a little early, I just want to say "Happy birthday!".  
  
I hope you are well and that all your dreams come true on your special day.  
  
Hugs and Kisses, With love from Erika  
  
P.S. You can reply to me by e-mail. I have a few scanned images waiting in your inbox for you! P.S.2nd- Brass says "Happy Birthday!""  
  
---  
  
You smile sweetly and carefully fold the letter back in its envelope.  
  
"That's very kind of her."  
  
You can see Belmont enthusiastic smile.  
  
"I'll get some photos to put in."  
  
He climbs down from the bed and onto a table, at the opposite side of the room, and reaches for a top shelf behind it. He stretches out his slender form and carefully slides a patterned blue box into his arms.  
  
He climbs down with it.  
  
"In this box I store some of my most precious items."  
  
He places the object in the middle of his bed besides you and takes off the lid.  
  
Curious, you peer inside it.  
  
Some unusual objects catch your eye- What's this?  
  
A never before used shaver and bottle of after-shave with gift tags?  
  
You read the tags "To Belmont, I present for the future. From all your Uncle and Aunts.  
  
Belmont leans closer and takes out a small pile of photos. He notices the origin of your puzzled look and laughs a little.  
  
"I received that on my 13th birthday." He explains, "I know it's a little odd but then.I'm pretty unusual myself. I'm keeping those presents in good condition for future use. It's hard to imagine that I'll been having to shave soon."  
  
He chuckles a little then you both burst out laughing at the thought.  
  
A while later, you continue looking through the box.  
  
The largest items and most obvious items are shiny spare aquatic Medaparts- a head part, fin and right arm. Obviously for Orkamar.  
  
Surrounding them are letters, printouts of e-mails, sent images, three videos, some small parcels and photos.  
  
Belmont spreads the pack of photos in front of him like a deck of playing cards. "They're from my friends and relatives from around the world. Some of your letters are in there too and some things have been in there for over 7 years but I still keep them anyway because the memories they hold are precious to me."  
  
You pick up a video, which is labelled "Party".  
  
Belmont leans over the edge of the box and carefully places Erika's letter inside then looks at you and grins.  
  
"Aren't you curious?" He says a teasing tone. "That's a video made by Erika's Medabot- Brass. It's footage of the party 3 years ago. Keep it. Take it home with you as thanks for visiting me."  
  
You smile happily and except the gift.  
  
Belmont selects a photo and hands one to you.  
  
"Look. That's Erika and Brass." He points to the two in the foreground.  
  
You see a smiling open-mouthed, brown-haired girl in a pink outfit and hat, popping a large streamer. Her Medabot in front of her is covered in coloured decorations, dancing and singing into a microphone.  
  
Belmont hands you another picture.  
  
This time the scene is a lot more peaceful and romantic. An older version of Erika and Belmont hug each other- illuminated by a street lamp in a moonlit park. The flowers swaying in the breeze around them creates a colourful glowing aura over the picture- a moment of magic captured on film.  
  
Awwwww.  
  
"This photo was taken a year ago when I last saw Erika on a date."  
  
Nodding, you pick up another photo.  
  
Three serious looking Team members of Team Iceland look onward with their Medabots lined in front. Heckla and Betona are supporting a rather paler- then-usual looking Belmont.  
  
"This.this was taken just before my match between Team Kenya. I lost my friend Orkamar in that round."  
  
A drop of water falls on the picture.  
  
"Oh. Am I crying?"" he asks surprised. He uses the back of his hand to wipe the tears away. "Excuse me......."  
  
You hand him a tissue from your pocket.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"The memory of that event still hurts but luckily I have a good friend. Thanks to him Orkamar is still with me."  
  
Belmont passes you another photo. Straight away you know it's Ikki Tenryou. In the picture Ikki and Metabee are grinning at the camera giving you a victory-V. "He won back my medal."  
  
The time passes quickly as you look through more images together.  
  
Some were memories of his global tours around the world. There are Ro- battling scenes and a few pictures of his mysterious parents.  
  
There were lots of pictures of his friends. You smile when you spot yourself in some photos taken at the party two years ago.  
  
Out of all Belmont's friends you notice that he has more images of Erika than anybody else.  
  
A clock in the house chimes and you both realise the time.  
  
"10 o'clock already?! I'm sorry I've kept you this long.  
  
I know, I'll make it up to you."  
  
He looks straight at you.  
  
"Would you like to stay the night?"  
  
---  
  
---  
  
---TO BE CONTINUED!---  
  
Do you want to stay the night?  
  
Plus- write down any questions or things you would like to say to Belmont ;)  
  
Please put your answers in a review!  
  
This fic will continue once you've sent us some good questions! 


End file.
